


After The End

by Blessed_by_Farore



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Coping, Could be seen as romantic if you really wanted though, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Post-Calamity Ganon, These are all going to be short, Will probs be romantic at the end, platonic zelink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_by_Farore/pseuds/Blessed_by_Farore
Summary: I don't know how to start this, so I guess I'll just start writing and see where my thoughts take me.After the Calamity has finally been defeated, Zelda decides to write a diary to better understand the situation she has found herself in, as well as get her thoughts together.





	1. Entry One

I don't know how to start this, so I guess I'll just start writing and see where my thoughts take me. It's hard to believe that only a six days ago I was locked in battle with Calamity. It's even harder to believe that it's all over, that this isn't some dream that I'll wake up from or a delusion to hide in. I suppose it's only natural I'd be a little anxious, I'm in a land I don't completely recognize with only a few people who can guide me.

After we had finally sealed Ganon away, Link's exhaustion from the battle became apparent and he had to lean against his horse for support. I wanted to be of assistance then, but I quickly realized that I didn't know what to do or where to take him. Link merely smiled and told me about a new ability he had unlocked with the Sheikah Slate, before he tapped on the screen with his hand clasped tightly around mine. We arrived in Hateno village, where he collapsed. Purah (who I didn't recognize at first due to her unexpected youth) had been waiting for us, and with the help of her assistant and two men whose names rhymed, we managed to get Link into his home where we looked over his injuries.

While Purah treated Link, I noticed some boxes on his dining table. The had a card explaining that he had brought me some clothing and other items to help myself too - and it also stated that he left the note in case he had either died, fell into a coma or forgot about them. He had brought a lot more clothing than I expected - a couple of Hylian tunics, snowquill armor, traditional Sheikah garb, Sheikh stealth armor, traditional Gerudo attire and some jewelry. I wonder how he explained buying all this female clothing?

Purah stayed by to watch Link, while Symin had cooked us all a meal. Link had a self-written cook book that seemed experimental and a little strange, but ended up producing decent meals. It had been my first time eating in a hundred years, and I made myself sick from eating too much (barely half of my plate had been touched, and the rest had to be divided between everyone). I wanted to wait for Link to wake up, but I must of fallen asleep. I had awoken on a soft bed, with a meal that agreed with my stomach a lot more and Link sorting some things out.

Most of past six days had been spent with me sleeping. Link was patient with me, cooking meals that where easy to digest and moving me into his bed whenever I fell asleep in bizarre locations. He chased off any questions anyone had about me, questions I was scared to answer. I spent most of my time in his room - leaving him to sleep on a not as comfortable chair - and his walls were covered from images from the Sheikah Slate. A picture Mipha had requested to be taken was the only one I recognized - the rest where completely new to me. He also had the four weapons of the fallen champions on display.

When I rebuild Hyrule castle, I want everyone to be be able to see the weapons. To know what Hyrule's future had cost. It's the only way I can currently think of to honor them.

My hand is starting to cramp up and I'm getting tired again. I suppose I should leave it here. I've written a lot more than I planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being gone for so long. At first, I just struggled to get much writing done because I was busy with my family due to the Christmas holidays and the ridiculous amount of birthdays we have in December and January (mine included). Then my laptop decided to die. So now I'm giving you guys something to read while I update my other stories. 
> 
> I got inspiration for this from the diaries seen in Breath of The Wild - specifically the Champions Ballad. I just wondered ho Zelda would deal with all the crap she had been through and this was the result.


	2. Entry Two

It had been two weeks since the fall of Calamity Ganon. My body had finally decided on a sleep schedule and I was able to enjoy a wider variety of food without a riot from my stomach. I can finally explore Hateno village properly without worrying about my safety. Link had been with me every step of the way - my adjustment to being able to use my senses, helping me regain my physical capabilities and he was a constant support from the nightmares that plagued me. He offered me the Sheikah slate and I was surprised to see he had completed the Hyrule Compendium. Though studying it did provide a sense of normalcy.

When I walked through Hateno village most of the villagers simply offered smiles, they had seen me in front of Link's home reading, eating and getting used to the world. A few children did ask me a couple of questions and Bolson - the man who had helped Link before - wanted to talk. He was curious, though he let me avoid questions I found difficult to answer and even allowed me to question him. He had built Link's home, and said that he was staying at Tarry Town mostly, he just wanted to thank Link for all the help had had offered. That was when we showed up. He told me if I ever needed anything built, all I had to do was ask. Perhaps I could ask for his in rebuilding Hyrule Castle and Castle Town?

Link and I both had been discussing what to do. I couldn't lead Hyrule properly right now, so I decided to keep my presence a secret. However, I was getting better, so I wouldn't be able to hide behind that excuse anymore. Hyrule was a kingdom that technically didn't exist. It would take more than a couple of days to get everything back to how it was. Link told me that I could take a year if I needed, that Hyrule could wait a bit longer.

I decided that once I am well enough to make the journey, we'll head to Kakariko village and catch up with the Sheikah. From there, we'll head travel around Hyrule and talk to the other tribes and races. We'll need to reconnect again, especially if we want to rebuild Hyrule.

Link was surprised that I wanted to do all of this without the Sheikah Slate. As easier and safer it would be, I needed to learn more about Hyrule - it's landscape and it's people - if I am to rule it. To my surprise, he agreed, but on the condition that he taught me how to defend myself so I wouldn't be completely helpless if we were separated. Though it would take a while, I was excited to learn.

Purah has kept me company during this time as well, and though I would love to stay in Hateno, I am certain that leaving and rebuilding the kingdom is the right decision. I wish I had Urbosa or my father here to guide me, but it seems as though I'll just have to make it on my own. With Link, of course.

I feel a bit guilty now. He seemed tired since I met him and his behavior is not what I expected... I don't know what to make of it.


	3. Entry Three

Four weeks since the fall of the Calamity - one whole month. It feels like it was only a couple of days ago.

Tonight, I forced Link into his bed and took the mattress he had been using recently. I could tell that he hadn't had a decent night of sleep since he left the shrine of resurrection. So I decided to change that. He argued that I needed it more, but I simply said that if I regretted my decision I would simply kick him out of bed. He laughed a little at that, and it didn't take him long to be convinced to fall asleep.

I haven't been sure how to approach my feelings towards Link. He woke up as a different man, and I am not sure how much he remembers. We never got to really know each other back then - I had been cold to him for so long, and Ganon came to quickly.

He's more open and talkative. I no longer have to wait until we're in a private location to hold a conversation. He's expressive and seems like he's friends with everyone. He's always ready to help out those who need it. His favorite color is a bright green, and his favorite food depends on what he's craving. He laughs loudly at jokes, makes horrible puns and hums a little tune when he cooks. Link also can be a bit sarcastic, shows a lot more sass now and I've noted that he can be a bit of a gadfly in certain situations (especially based on the stories he's told me).

Its hard for me to tell if there's a chance that I might not be interested in Link anymore, instead interested in what's in the past. After everything we've been through, I highly doubt it would be a good idea to rush into any romantic relationships.

Though it is reassuring to know that Link's kindness was still present. I had been doing so well in my training that Link had surprised me with fruit cake. He couldn't recall a single thing from his childhood, yet he somehow recalled that my favorite meal was fruit cake.

Training... I don't know how, but it seemed that my archery skills were on par with Link's, much to my surprise. At one point, I had accidentally summoned the bow of light. It was briefly, and ended with a dizzy spell. My power was starting to return, but was still too weak for me to use. My swordsmanship skills are getting better as well, though this is one area that Link still was superior to me in.

Tomorrow, we will leave for Kakariko village. I will admit that I am anxious to see how this plays out, but I have put this off long enough. It's time for me to finish the fight for my kingdom.

I should finished this before it gets late.


	4. Entry Four

Link had recently found out about my habit of keeping track of the time since the Calamity passed. I thought he would tease me about it, but instead he just smiled sadly and reassured me that it was all over. The nightmares hadn't stopped, and recently I had found that Link was plagued by his own as well - he dreamed of his death, sometimes his actual death, sometimes a death his imagination conjured. One night he woke up in hysterics, his cries pulled me from my own sleep. It had been a nasty nightmare, and Link barely managed to get anything out before he fell asleep once more. In the morning, he couldn't remember his dream at all and was confused when I questioned him about it.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm the cause of those mental scars...

We had just made it Kakariko village at the five week mark. The journey had been long, but it was nice to ride once again. Especially since I had been surprised to know that Link had found a descendant of my old horse and managed to tame it. Storm and Epona were lucky, thanks to the functions on the Sheikah Slate, they didn't have to carry much. It helped speed things up when heading to Kakariko.

On the way to the village, we managed to hear some rumors through stables. Everyone seem concerned about the lack of the Calamity visible - worried that was working on obtaining a physical form to reek havoc on Hyrule. I wanted to reassure my people that they were safe, but I couldn't do that just yet.

When Link and I entered Kakariko, I was recognized instantly - despite the fact that every Sheikah there was too young to remember me. It was Link's presence that must have tipped them off. They offered food and water the second we dismounted, two Sheikah led our horses somewhere they could stay for a while. As much as I knew Link wanted enjoy a meal, I had to see Impa right away.

Impa was kind and patient. Link and I went over what had happened recently, as well as what we had planned. The tea given to us that night had been calming and chased away nightmares. Though it was a dreamless sleep, it was the best one I've had for a while. Link was put off by it, stating that the last time he had a dreamless sleep, he woke up confused with no memories.

Paya, Impa's granddaughter, was the kindest girl in the village. I currently share a sleeping quarters with her, and I found it refreshing to have some quality girl time. Though she sometimes was concerned about insulting my (nonexistent) royal status, she was quite open. And very skilled at styling hair. She also seems to have a crush on Link, though she states that she knows she doesn't really have much of chance with him due to a number of factors.

I wasn't sure whether to comfort her or not... she changed the topic before I could though.

Link suggested that er head to Zora's Domain first. It was the closest, but according to him it should be the easiest to deal with since the Zora are pretty kindhearted. Apparently, Link is certain that it's a good way to build my confidence as well.

So we'll make our way to Zora's Domain. I just hope that the Zora can forgive me for my failures in the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the name of Zelda's horse in the fic comes from Valiant Comics where Zelda has a pure white horse named Storm. It's the closest thing to a canon name I could find, so I'm rolling with it.


End file.
